Reworking the Paradigm: Revised
by Asnakeamongaflockofravens
Summary: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." In the midst of war, Harry foregoes his wand and turns his back on those he once loved to change a life he did not want. So he goes back only to find out that the world he thought he knew is a lie and only he alone can undo all the damaged caused by the one person...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/TR
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** As promised...the revisions. Enjoy!

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language and violence. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will go over the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reworking the Paradigm<strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"They carried all the emotional baggage of men who might die. Grief, terror, love, longing-these were intangibles, but the intangibles had their own mass and specific gravity, they had tangible weight. They carried the shameful memories. They carried the common secret of cowardice barely restrained, the instinct to run or freeze or hid, and in many respects this was the heaviest burden of all, for it could never be put down, it required perfect balance and perfect posture. They carried the soldier's greatest fear…"<em>**

"The Things They Carried" by Tim O'Brien

* * *

><p>Everything erupts into absolute chaos. From a high vantage point, Harry Potter observes the phenomenon of a war he did not ask to participate. His wand gone. His will to fight gone. He turns his back on them and left them to their damned fate. Surviving this war is increasingly slim.<p>

His ears burn with the dying screams of his friends. He cringes at the sight of bodies crumbling to the earth; lifeless eyes staring up into the heavens. Blood coated hands continue to take out anything and everyone as they push through the wreckage and myriad of flying lights. No mercy would be given upon this day.

From afar, a wretched yell drew his attention in time for him to see the body of his long time friend fall to the earth. Red hair and freckles, another Weasley lost to the end of the killing curse. His murderer dances with glee at another victory around his dead body and disappears in a swirl of black smoke. Harry felt his heart clench at the thought of Molly standing over the remains of her youngest son. He fought bravely, and he will be remembered for his courage. Ron will be missed.

Another scream meant a new scene for him to observe. This time, an enemy met his demise. To the chest, Draco Malfoy took a severing curse. His body split as pieces of him crumble to the earth. Lady Malfoy, held by two men wails at the lost of her only child. She struggles to get to him, but a blade slices her throat. The light fades from her ocean blue eyes as the two men deposit her body beside her son. Harry shut his eyes from the slaughter. May the Gods have mercy upon their souls. Deflection is not an easy act to accomplish.

"The Gods won't care." A deep voice spoke, the words echoing in the enclosure. "It's futile to continue to care for a group of people who rather see us dead instead of seeing the lies in front of them."

Harry's answer is silence, and his companion continues, "I know what you are thinking. Do not blame yourself for their incompetence."

Harry snorts, already feeling his inner Snake rising to the surface. "I don't." He says tersely. "They only have themselves to blame." He tries to sound convincing on the last part, but he heard the falter.

Moving to stand beside him, crimson orbs catches a glimpse of sorrow before it disappeared behind a well constructed mask. "You do." The other states bluntly, leaning against the crumble wall. "You have the tendency to take blame and hold it." He glances up at the ceiling, gazing gazing at the damage. The similarities are uncanny. "You have this unhealthy obsession with saving people."

Harry shifts his gaze to where his companion stood beside him; green eyes darken behind his square glasses. "An affliction I am willing to lose." Came his sullen reply. "I never wanted to be the hero."

The truth behind those words made the older man hum in agreement. "I never wanted to be the villain," The other says with a shrug. "Yet, here we are playing the roles society has given us."

"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."

"Ah Shakespeare. Did not know you were familiar with such literature."

"Only when it suits me." replies Harry, suddenly becoming weary of the display below. He takes a step back. "I find his work extraordinary...for a muggle."

"I have to disagree, but we are not here to have a debate on such matters."

Harry agrees, arms crossing in front of his chest. "Yes, you're right." He sighs, cutting his gaze to his friend. "We have other things to focus on."

"You make it sound like you're about to die." The other jokes, causing the young man to frown.

"I am about to die, however I'm not afraid of death." He counters. "It's something we all will have to endure one day...even you Tom."

Crimson eyes narrow at the mention of death. All humor is removed, and the seriousness of his tone caused Harry to shiver. "Death is something that cannot touch me, despite all my Horcruxes being destroyed." The snappish tone is directed at the young man, who struggles. He continues, "Besides, we agreed that you must go back and right the wrong he made."

"I know." Harry mumbles, fully aware of the plan they concocted. "I just wish we could have found another way to do this without me physically dying."

"We searched for years, and the only answer we found involves death and a potion." Tom retorts, and steps closer until the space between them is barely an inch. He stares down into sad green eyes and couldn't stop the sincerity from dripping into his words or reaching his eyes. "I'm sorry you are always stuck in these situations, but-" Tom released a sharp hiss as his words are silenced by soft lips. He responds instantly to the desperation, holding the teen close by his hips.

Swollen lips part as shallow breaths even out. Harry buries his face into the soft material of Tom`s shirt, inhaling the musty scent. "Don't apologize for something that is inevitable. We are wasting time, and it won't be long until he find me."

"You're right." The husky voice tightens. "I'm ready."

Harry gives him a grin, and steps out of his embrace. He watches as Tom draws his wand and aims. "I guess this is goodbye." He chuckles, finding a moment to allow his dark humor to show.

Crimson eyes stares incredulously at him before they rolled. "Not goodbye, but hello to a new beginning."

"A better future."

"Exactly." Tom ends the conversation on that finality. Leveling his wand, he takes in his young lover one last time, even though nothing will be the same. Without stalling, the dark lord flicks his wand forward, and the ghastly green flash flew. No words for the spell are spoken, but the intention behind the curse stays true. The body fell with a heavy thud.

Harry Potter is dead.

"Good luck, love."


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language, violence, and graphic scenes. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. This also includes any poetry and lyrics I use as well. All credit goes to the creator. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will review the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Welcome Home<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I years had been from home, and now, before the door, I dared not open, lest a face I never saw before stare vacant into mine and ask my business there. My business, -just a life I left was such still dwelling there?... Who danger and the dead had faced, but never quaked before."<strong>_

"Life, Poem 53: Returning" by Emily Dickinson

* * *

><p>It felt like years in the darkness, but in reality his death happened instantaneously. Harry awakes with a breathy gasp. His body lunges upward and fingers tightens around the loose material of his shirt. His heart palpitations were sporadic, increasing his anxiety levels. He could not keep in the oxygen, shallow breathes rapidly increases as the world around his begins to spin out of control. He needs the light, but darkness surrounds him, thickening within his vision. Tiny fingers starts to claw at the walls. Panicking mewls escape his lips.<p>

Help me, please! He felt the words against his lips, but he could not hear them. His ears did not work. Why did they not work? Fingers curls into fist and he starts hitting the walls. He threw his feet into the motion kicking anything within reach. Screams echoed in the small enclosure causing his ears to ring, but he still could not hear.

Soon, a door opens and light floods in. He shields his eyes from the onslaught, whimpering. Unknown to his eyes two hands appear from the lighted area, larger than his, but feminine. They touch his legs, crawl up to his arms to pry his hands from his face. Harry fought, struggling against the touch, pleading on unheard words to let him go.

However, his pleads went unheard. They held him tight and pull, his body sliding across the dirty floor of his prison. He felt his screams tearing from his throat and the tears streaming down his face. He continues to fight, but hands turns into arms. They held him tight, and fingers found their way into his hair. He felt the release of a shush, and the gentle sway of rocking. Green eyes finally pry open, and from their watery view took in the person who held him.

A young woman with deep set brown eyes peers down at him. Her mouth is moving, comforting words he could make out slowly starts to take affect. Momentarily, she is distracted, another person, an older man enters and relies something to her. He tries to follow along, but some of the words are difficult to make out. From what he could gather, they are speaking about him and his house. The living room specifically, and something that happened in said room. When he tries to see around her, she shifts her body, shielding him from whatever is behind.

He waits, apparent frustration clear on his face from being denied a viewing of his home. When she returns her focus on him, she sends him an apologetic gaze. He decides to accept it, knowing she is only doing her job. Instead, he takes this time to point to his ears. Harry moans in pain or what he hopes replicate the sound. She understood immediately, grasping his face between gentle fingers and tilting his head side to side. She states something to another person behind her, words like "ambulance" and "blanket" were synonymous in his vocabulary. At the mention of blanket, Harry lowers his gaze. His nude body stares back at him and he let's out a distress squeak, which the woman responds with another embrace. Using her to shield himself, it did not take long for someone to bring a blanket and the cool, rough material to drape over him.

His nakedness shield, he is picked up and cradled by another person, the same older man from early. Strong hands held him tight, and the words of "don't look" caused him to do exactly the opposite. Green eyes caught the glimpse of chaos that is his home. Death surrounds the living room and within it bodies of seven individuals. Two of the bodies he recognizes and without warning vomits over himself and on the man. "Ah kid," had been mouthed as the man called for the woman to take him.

Tearful green eyes stares at the woman. She caresses his cheek gently, while she wipes away the residue from his regurgitation. "You poor thing," She says, her tone soft. "It's alright. They cannot hurt you anymore."

Thin brows furrow in confusion as he tries to recall the event that just transpired.

Nothing appears.

* * *

><p>Rape<p>

He did not need to hear the word to know what has been spoken. It echoes within his mind hauntingly. It left a horrible taste in his mouth. He never thought he would become one so closely associated with such an act. At least, not in the way the doctor explained to his aunt. Multiple counts during multiple years and the worse part about it, he could not remember any of it. There is nothingness where his memories should lie. It frustrates him, especially if this occurred in his original timeline. However, at the moment, he could not dwell on his tragedy.

Harry turns to his aunt, who have not left his side since his admittance into the hospital. Green eyes, shades lighter than his own stares at the wall ahead. The police officer who brought him continues to explain what transpired at their home. His stomach churns at some of the gruesome details he could follow. Clearly, Vernon and a few of his "close" associates decide to engage in several illegal act, including raping two young boys, and killing the second. Dudley's death surprised him greatly, due to his previous recollection of the pudgy boy. The way he died, Harry felt something. His aunt clearly did not want to continue the conversation.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Harry read her lips, and the officer nods. Together with his doctor they leave the small family alone. Petunia releases a shuddering sob as the tears she held spills from her eyes.

Empathetic to her pain, Harry reaches for her, his small hand grasping hers. Petunia looks between their linked hands to his face. "I know you cannot hear me, but please know that I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"I know. I'm sorry too." He thought sadly, watching his aunt mourns for all she has lost.

* * *

><p>On the wall, the clock blinks to midnight. Harry stares, red rimmed eyes following the moving hand around the bold white face. In the background, he listens to the soft breathing of his aunt; his hearing returns hours prior. Her sleep at the moment peaceful, while he is forced to remain awake. His mind is restless and his thoughts are troublesome. His memories are becoming hazier each time he tries to conjure one to the surface. The ones that are appearing clearly focus on his times within Hogwarts and his deflection to the dark side. Even thoughts of his life with his relatives were missing some crucial memories. For this, he came up with several possible reasons why his nostalgia is failing.<p>

One, what he currently cannot remember means these incidents has happened in his original timeline. Next, only someone with great power could cast a powerful spell to alter his memory as such. Lastly, the onl people powerful enough to use mind magic is Dumbledore, Tom, and Snape. While he could rule out Tom, he felt the possibility lies with the other two men, the latter hates his existence and the former wants to cause his existence to seize to exist. He sighs loudly, hearing the exhaustion in his tone. He knew thinking about it will not alter what has happened, but something in him needed to know. After all, his purpose for returning is to fix what went wrong, and so far he is failing. How frustrating!

What will happen now? He did not know, but he wished he did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language, violence, and graphic scenes. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort. No relationship until Harry is a little older and Voldemort has a body. As for the other pairings...a working process.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. This also includes any poetry and lyrics I use as well. All credit goes to the creator. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will review the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Crossroads<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both and be one traveler, long I stood and looked down one as fair as I could to where it bent in the undergrowth;...Yet knowing how way leads on to way, I doubted if I should ever come back. I shall be telling this with a sigh somewhere ages and ages hence: Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference."<strong>_

"The Road Not Taken" by Robert Frost

* * *

><p><strong>What now?<strong>

For the umpteenth time Harry heard this question circulate within his head. Unable to focus on the words from his novel, he shuts the book with a loud thud. Running his hands over his face, he turns to the clock and notices another hour has passed and he still did not have solution for his ambiguous question. Where is Ron when he needed him? Or Hermione with her extensive knowledge and helpful advice? Hell, Tom would be wonderful right now, but reality seems to remind him of the impossible. His friendships with them no longer exist. He will not meet Hermione and Ron until three years and Tom for another six.

He moans loudly, feeling the need to cry return. This sound pulls Petunia from her slumber, setting panic eyes on his frame. "Harry, are you alright? Do you need me to call the doctor?"

Forgetting his aunt's presence in his room, he glances at the woman with an apologetic look. "No, I'm fine."

She nods, and gaze at the clock above her head. Frowning at the time, she groans, plopping her head back onto her pillow. "It's far too early to be up." She mutters into the pillowcase, missing Harry shoulders shrug.

"I'm used to waking up at this time." He replies, staring down at the closed book on his lap. "When you have trouble sleeping, it's best to just stay awake." He did not have to elaborate on his meaning for his aunt to understand.

Sympathy flickers his way as she sighs. They have something in common, she thought sadly, but she knew he did not want to think about their similarities. Instead, she redirects her statement on his mother, a person that brought them closer. "Lily used to suffer with night terrors as a child. Every night she would wake up screaming and run into my room. She would clench to me tightly as she cried about the horrors of her dreams."

Slightly surprise to hear her speak about his mother, he shift his focus solely on her. "What did you do to help her overcome her fears?"

Petunia smiles sadly. "At that time...nothing. I grew to hate her, especially after she discovered her magic. During those nights, I would push her away, call her vile names, and relish in the fact that I'd caused her further pain." Tears pricks her vision, but she did not unleash them. She continues, gazing into the eyes that reminds her so much of her beloved sister. "Despite my cruelty, Lily continued to come to me and spoke of her fears. Every time, she would tell me how much she loves me and thankful to have a sister like me. Yet...yet I…" Her shoulders shook as she covers her face with her hands, muffling the sobs.

Harry watches the emotional display in silence, becoming uncomfortable.

What now? The little voice in his head reminds him of his current dilemma.

Still he did not know, and this indecision frightens him the most.

* * *

><p>Occlumency shield in place, Harry allows the familiar sensation of slipping into his thoughts. It did not take him long for his world to be covered in darkness. The intimacy of it all brought a sense of comfort to his trouble mind. With a deep breath, he concentrates on dispelling the dark world for another place of familiarity. The walls around him shift, blackness flowing down like ink. Soon his dark world grew bright before settling into a low dim glow. The smell of burning wood tickles his nose as the overbearing warmth dances along his flesh.<p>

In front of him, his world soon became a place of seclusion. Two hunter green wingback chairs rest in front of the healthy glow from the fireplace. Behind them, rows upon rows of cherry oak shelves surround the massive space. Books and other treasures rest on their oak limbs, all filled with memories of his past and now his present. Like always, Harry saunters down the long path between shelves, admiring the scenery. His fingers would dance along the spines, reading the titles and reacquainting himself with the stories within.

However, his steps slow when he comes upon a row of shelves cloak in foreign gloom. He stares at the obscenity and moves to touch it. A hand caught his wrist and spins him around harshly. Crimson clashes with green and with a sharp breath Harry stares at the man he thought he lost forever. Not used to seeing another presence in his shield, he almost missed the words that the other spoken.

"Don't touch it!" The man hiss angrily, and pulls him back down the dimly lit corridor path. Harry does not say anything until they are safely out of the labyrinth and into his small sitting area. Pushed into one of the vacant seats, Harry watches the manifestation of Tom Riddle pace in front of the makeshift fireplace. Crimson eyes narrows in on him, heatedly and he cringes. Even in his mindscape, the man made him feel as if he is a child.

"If I can't touch it, why is it there?"

"I can't explain." replies mindscape Tom.

"You can't or you won't?" Harry counters.

Tom pauses mid step and turns to his young companion. "I won't explain it to you."

"I see. Well I guess since you refuse to do as I ask, I will just go examine the problem myself." He made his way to stand, but Tom moves to stop him. Pushed again, Harry stares up at the man, huffing angrily. "Damn Thomas, this is my mindscape! You are not even real! I can vanish you if I wish." Just to prove a point, he tries to remove him from his presence. Nothing happens, and he is flashed with smugness from the still solid figure. "Damn it, why can't I send you away!"

"Maybe genius, I'm not part of your mindscape. Seriously...what did my other self see in you, I would never know." Tom mutters, ignoring the glare thrown in his direction. "I lived in your head for eighteen years, and you still present me with the same stupidity you had in the past. Again, what does he see in you."

Harry opens his mouth to retort, but snaps shut after he heard the words "other" and "self". Connecting them, he curses low at the realization of his discovery. "You're a horcrux, aren't you?"

Tom pursed his lips, humming softly as he thought of a proper answer. "I was a horcrux...at least part of the original one that used to reside here."

Confusion appears on Harry face. "How are you part of a horcrux?"

"The soul that once lived inside of you broke me off in desperation."

"Desperation? What the hell are you talking about?"

A contemplative silence took over the room as soul fragment Tom ponders on how to explain what he himself did not understand. "In your original timeline, something started to happen with your memories. One by one certain chain of events started to vanish, and replaced with falsified memories. My original noticed this rapid change and found a way to stop it from spreading to the other memories."

"In other words...my original horcrux sacrificed himself?" Harry inquires, not entirely understanding the point. "Why?"

"We have been with you for eighteen years and observed everything you have gone through. There were times when we prevented some incidents from happening, but in the long run we could not allow all you have worked towards vanished. So, we created this room, and drew you into the world. This way, your memories are safe and cannot be tampered with as long as I am here." Tom finished his explanation, and waits patiently for Harry's input.

Harry tries to wrap his mind around the concept of mental manipulation, but all he could think about is the section of black and his conclusion that someone has been meddling with his mind. Glancing at his companion, he asked the one question he felt in his heart to be true. "This shadow...is Dumbledore responsible for it?"

"You know the answer, Harry."

And he did. "What now?"

Tom leans against the mantle on the fireplace, and glance at the rows of bookshelves behind his vessel. "Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not travel both."

"Eh?" Harry voiced, causing the man to chuckle.

"For someone who is well versed in Shakespeare, I would expect you to know a Robert Frost poem. I believe my other self used to recite this poem when he had a moment of...indecisiveness. I guess I will recite it to you and hopefully you'll figure something out."

Harry listens, transfixed on the words and lost in the imagery the poem illustrates. Sadly, the poem arrived at its end, as Tom voice fades into silence and green eyes slowly opens.

White walls fill his vision as the soft humming of his aunt reached his ears. He glances around, slightly confused about being push out of his mindscape. However, he felt elated to know that the answer he has been searching for finally appeared.

"You look happy." Petunia spoke from beside him, a small smile on her lips as she observed her nephew. "Did you have a good dream?"

Harry only smiles. He wouldn't call his epiphany a good dream, but whatever. He knew what he needed to do.


	4. Author's Note

To my beloved readers:

I know it has been a long time since my last update, and I do apologize for the delay. Life, as you all know does not rest for no man and I have been juggling between work, sickness, and my mom for weeks. I will not bore you with my day to day, but I will present some amazing news that I'm sure you have been waiting for.

The first being my story. It is in the process at the moment now I have a few moments to myself and my muse has returned with new and improve ideas. Hence, with new chapters come new revisions. I have read and reread my first three chapters and I'm not pleased with the progress. I am an adept writer and such I should produce better quality than what I have given. Even though this is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction ever, I will do my very best to give you an amazing story. So, revision are in the process for the first three chapters, along with two to three more chapters in the work as well. Along with these new chapters, I want to bring in some new characters, all original and very useful to the plot.

So, I present to you Cassiopeia Black, the very first character you will meet. Of course, I'm sure many will assume she is related to the nefarious Black family, but sadly no relation. I just like the name and the concept that all purebloods name their children after the constellations so I wanted to play with it. Cassiopeia is Harry Potter's first and best friend. I will include some exposition on her character in the new chapter so you can get a feel with why I want her to be friends with our time traveler. The next character...I decided to name her Desdemona Grey. She will not appear until later and I don't really want to spoil her placement. When the time comes, you'll know.

As for everyone else within the Harry Potter canon, don't worry they will still be around, but their roles will be different due to the change in the present timeline. Harry friendship with some of his friends will probably stay...minus a few add-ons. Of course, I don't want to share all my secrets, so keep reading.

Lastly, I have to truly give my thanks to everyone who stuck with this story. All the review brought a huge smile on my face, along with so many favoring and following. This is why I love to write. If I'm entertaining you, I'm blessed. So, continue doing what you do best, leave me your criticisms and I will do my very best to make this story a great one. So, that's it. Hopefully next week I should have those new chapters post, the revision finalized, and the ideas flowing.

Stay golden my beloved readers. Until next time.

Author


	5. Chapter 3

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language and violence. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." Harry foregoes his wand and turns away from a destined battle and a glorified life to redo everything from the start. As time fades and becomes a world anew, and he alone will undo all the damage caused by the one person responsible for the devastation...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/LV (TR), and other pairings.

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will go over the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: There is a Season<strong>

* * *

><p>"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down; and a time to build up; a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; a time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace."<p>

"Ecclesiastes 3" - King James Version

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>A single sheet of white parchment dances against the backdrop of soft glow. Seductively, it beckons the young man to grasp its crisp edge and read the dark lettering upon its body. However, he does not fall for the call. He follows its trail with sharp green eyes behind thin wired frames. A low giggle draws his attention briefly as they shift to the young woman responsible. Bright eyes peers between him and the page, mirth glimmering. She lazily moves her finger in a small circle, and pushes the missive closer to his face.<p>

Her childish voice follows after the giggle. "Come now, Adrian Evans. We've been at this game for a week." She points out in her taunt, jerking the letter even closer. "Clearly, you are curious about what is written."

Adrian presents her with an eye roll, with is exasperated at the childishness his companion portrays. Yet, by the turn of his lips, he could admit her zealous excitement over something so trivial as his acceptance letter to Hogwarts is rather adorable. Of course, he could not let her know he knew what the letter contained. Therefore, with his seeker speed, Adrian snatches the letter mid-twirl and brought it to his view to read. The letter, like his previous one starts the same, with a few changes. Starting with his name, which no longer states "Mr. Potter".

**_Dear Mr. Evans,_**

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_**

From this point, it spoke about the expectation of both the school and of himself, along with the long list of items all first years are required to have. Out of that, nothing else surprises him, so he ends the letter at the swift signature of the deputy headmistress and the crest. Eying the intricate design of the school logo, he misses the soft calling of his name until he felt his body jerk from the hard shove received. Green eyes snaps up, glaring at the figure in front of him. She ignores it, and calls him again, following it with a question. "Are you going to ask me about your letter?"

No, he wants to truly say, but by the way she stares at him, he opt for a different answer. One he knew would appease her. "What exactly is Hogwarts?" He politely inquiries, and cringes when a high pitched squeal escapes from his superior.

A blur of black and blue appears beside him, squeezing herself between him and the arm of the chair. With a single inhale, she begins her redemption of Hogwarts: The Wonder Years. "Since this is your first year and I'm going into my fourth year, you must know…"

For awhile, Adrian admits he listened to her adventures within the halls he meandered long ago. He admits her naivety as she spoke about the friends she made from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, while she bashes those from Slytherin and Ravenclaw for being "too weird". Over time, he felt himself fade into the recess of his mind while her rambles become background noise. There, he confronts the one being he desires attention from.

Crimson eyes stares up from the large tome once teenage Adrian manifest into his study. A smug smirk appears on full lips as Tom closes the book in his hand.

"Are you going?" The soul fragment inquiries.

Adrian shrugs his shoulders. "I have not decided whether my presence is truly needed at the school." He admits. "Now that I know about the other magical schools in Europe, I might plan to attend one of those instead. At least, Durmstrang, I could learn more about the Dark Arts and Beauxbatons allows their students to study elemental magic."

Tom nods, agreeing with the young man and reaches for another tome, humming lowly at the title. "Those are good choices, especially Durmstrang for Dark Arts. However-"

"Oh, here we go." The dark haired teen mutters, cutting Tom off purposely.

He continues, ignoring the intentional disruption. "I think you should just go to Hogwarts. You can do what you have planned within the school, specifically within the Chambers and RoR. Since magic is not detected within those two rooms, you can practice all the dark magic you want. I know my other self did, thus the research that lead to the horcruxes existence.

"Also," He opens the book to a random page after finding it satisfying. "You can keep a close eye on Dumbledore. Since we managed to slowly break away the shadows that concealed your memories, we are one step away from destroying the man. Of course, we know he did not work alone since there are two signatures of magic swirling within the abyss."

Adrian sighs loudly, taking it all in. Tom is right...as always. His best and only choice is Hogwarts. There he has the opportunity to observe his interactions with Dumbledore, while testing out his improved abilities. "Fine, I will go to Hogwarts."

Tom chuckles, clearly amused. "A wonderful choice, love."

He felt his cheeks heat up at the endearment. Old memories surface, and the red on his cheeks flush deeper. "Right," He coughs lightly, clearing his throat nervously. "Now all I have to do is worry about Harry Potter."

"What about him?"

"You do know I will have to explain to Cassie that Adrian Evans and Harry Potter are the same. Plus, the wizard world is waiting for their "hero" to return. I cannot return to my old self."

"Then don't." Tom replies simply. "You are not required to continue being ignorant. We removed the compulsion charms from your mind."

"What about Dumbledore? Being as inconspicuous is something Tom and I agreed is necessary not to draw any attention to the real plan."

"Well, my other self is an idiot. Your job, if I recall is to right the wrong in which Dumbledore created. This is what you are doing, and if you cannot be true to yourself might as well let history repeat itself."

Once again, the sly bastard is right, Adrian thought bitterly. With a sigh, he went to reply, but his words are caught in the lips of another. Startle green eyes stares up into the red ones as he felt his lips being freed from their deepen kiss. Tom grins, at the wide eyed gaze. "You are a are cunning, and in the end you will achieve our goal. So, stop with the "what ifs" and just do what your heart wants. For years, you wanted to be just Harry. Now, be just that...him. As for your little friend Cassiopeia, tell her the truth. Do not wait until the sorting ceremony for her to find out your true identity. She deserves to know, especially with the gift she possesses. Just...stay away from water."

Adrian snorts, but nods at the advice. Appreciative, he leans in for another kiss, only to feel a sharp pull at his navel. Knowing that his time is up, Adrian watches as his world disappears in a haze of darkness to the familiar glow of the young girl's private room.

The said girl stares at him, silently observing his behavior before speaking. "Did I bore you, Adrian?"

He blinks, clearing the cloudiness from his vision. "No Cassie." He mutters softly. "I heard everything you said about Hogwarts and your time there. It's rather fascinating and I will discuss this with my mother when she returns from her trip."

"Do you think she will let you go? I know she does not like magic, but if she stops you from attending-"

He cuts her off by the raise of his hand. "She will not stop me, despite her dislike. Let's not worry about this at the moment. For now, let's just go outside and enjoy the rest of the day." Adrian dismisses the topic and stood. He exits, leaving his companion behind.

Cassiopeia sighs, and lowers her gaze to her hands. "Why won't you let me in, Adrian?" She whispers brokenly. "Don't you trust me?"

Strangely enough, she knew the answer, even though it hurt to admit. Pushing the dark thought aside, she stood up from her spot and follows her friend's path.

One step at a time.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" One week later, Adrian stood before his "mother", her jade eyes taking in his dour expression. In her one hand, she held his acceptance letter, while the other caresses his thick dark locks.<p>

He sighs, and nods slowly. "Yes, and I know I shouldn't, especially after what happened during-"

Petunia stops him with a gentle shush, and pulls him to her, embracingly. "Let's not think about then. We need to focus on the now." She says gently. "If this is something you want to do, know I will support you one hundred percent."

Smooth by the steady beat of her head, Adrian exhales in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart." She replies, smiling warmly. "We can gather your supplies next week since I'm off. Why don't you go write your reply and I will begin dinner."

Adrian shakes his head and remove himself from her warmth. He heads out the kitchen, but pauses before he could exit. He turns back around and stares at the woman who became something more to him in the last three years than his eighteen. Sorrow filled his eyes as he observed the way she limps around the kitchen. Her entire left side damaged, and her face scarred. The spell took away her sight in her left eye, while causing severe pain to the other. He looks away, unable to bear the pain swelling in his heart. It had been his fault, yet she does not blame him. Instead, she continues to survive, not letting her physicality to hinder. Exiting the kitchen, leaving her to work Adrian went up to his room.

There is a letter he has to write and plans that are in need of finalizing.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok...so I kinda lied about posting next week. I thought since I was in a good mood, why not do it now. Funny how plans change, eh?


	6. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Exposition continues! Don't worry, the story is about to pick up, and be prepare for plenty of time skips. The story truly begins in Harry's fourth year (Triwizard Tournment) and the cause of events will continue from that point. Of course, we have to continue setting the mood and the next chapter may be my darkest (and hopefully longest) chapter yet. I will indulge in many strange phenomenons, from Petunia's horrible state to Cassiopeia's presences.

On a brighter note, enjoy my redemption of my two favorite red heads. They, like Cassie and my other character will play a crucial role in Harry's life. Friendships will become stronger and also tested. Don't worry...you'll love what I have in store for these characters.

So let me shut up. Enjoy this latest chapter! Ciao!

**Warning**: Rated T for now, but eventually it will become rated M for sexual content. Expect language and violence. Also, this is a slash fiction so if you don't like two guys together, move along.

**Pairings**: Harrymort for now. I haven't planned much for the others.

**Summary**: "Do not blame yourself." "I don't. They only have themselves to blame." In the midst of war, Harry foregoes his wand and turns his back on those he once loved to change a life he did not want. So he goes back only to find out that the world he thought he knew is a lie and only he alone can undo all the damaged caused by the one person...Dumbledore. Time-travel, HP/TR

**Disclaimer**: In the Harry Potter universe, I own nothing. All characters, spells, and other canonized information provided within this fan-fiction belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. Any thing else, such as plot devices, original characters, and the need to kill, destroy, or sexually fantasize are properties of my imagination, my creativity, and myself. So, you cannot sue.

**Not beta'd. I will go over the mistakes over time. Bare with me. Dyslexia is a bitch.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen, you who transformed your anguish into healthy awareness, put your voice where your memory is. You who swallowed the afternoon dust, defend everything you understand with words. You, if no one else, will condemn with your tongue the erosion each disappointment brings. You, who saw the images of disgust growing, will understand how time devours the destitute; you, who gave yourself your own commandments, know better than anyone why you turned your back on your town's toughest limits. Don't hush, don't throw away the most persistent truth, as our hard-headed brethren sometimes do. Remember well what your life was like…"<em>

"You, If No One Else", by Tino Villanueva

* * *

><p>The trip to Diagon Alley arrive quicker than Adrian anticipates. Wednesday morning carries gray clouds and rain. The downpour covers London streets in a heavy collage of dreary. Adrian walks ahead of his small group, drops of rain sliding the invisible barrier surround his body. Behind him, his female entourage opt for an umbrella to share. His mother refusing the aid of magic, while his friend prefer the use of muggle contraptions. He does not criticize them, instead decides to humor them with their folly.<p>

Coming around the corner, green eyes took in the large sign above a weathering building. The Leaky Cauldron, to those without magical blood resembles an abandon building. However, deception is key to keep their world hidden from the rest of society. Adrian, quickening his pace arrives to the barrier that separates fact from fiction. Cool to the touch, the ward surrounding the place accepts him, and the young boy enters.

Sound explodes all around him, every patron engaging in some form of conversation. He takes in the crowd, green eyes sharp on each person they come across. Some faces, he remember encountering in his original timeline. However, they do not recognize his face, for which he is somewhat glad. Three years, and all it took to alter his appearance is longer, tamable hair, and nourishment. He should thank his lucky star for the later, but it would seem almost cruel to the woman he come to appreciate as a mother to savor her husband and son's death.

Ignoring the morbid thought, he moves on. He easily avoids the wandering patrons, muttering polite words to those who stood in his way. Out the large wooden door, he appears into the slick wet alleyway. He steps up to the large brick wall, and with quick, precise taps along the eroding surface, he watches as the magic surrounding the structure bends to the command. Instantly, it shifts apart and collapses into itself.

There, in its former glory stood the world of Diagon Alley, and with it the inevitable feeling of dread. A moment he could not put off any longer now that he made the decision to attend Hogwarts.

Damn.

"Adrian, are you alright?" Cassie's contralto voice broke through his barrier, abruptly returning him to the present.

"I'm fine." He says coolly, cutting his gaze to his companion and mother. The older woman sends him a concerning look, which he dismisses with a slight shake of his head. It went unnoticed by the other.

Cassie did not speak anymore on his welfare, but instead focus on the large shopping district before them. Her excitement increases, and she launches into her usual enthusiastic chatter. "I can't believe this is your first time going to the alley!"

_Not really_, the words set upon his lips, but selects different words to speak on. "Yes, I read about this place from the pamphlet Professor McGonagall sent to me. Is it true that there are over thirty shopping places?"

"Oh yes, Diagon Alley has a long list of different shops for every witch or wizard. Of course it depends on your particular _fancy_..."

As usual, Adrian decides to tune her out as her voice becomes background noise. Glancing at his mother, he could tell that the woman is engrossed by the number of shops. Her eyes widening when Cassie mentions things like "jewelry" or "clothes". Inwardly amuse by her fascination, he uses this distraction to his advantage. With a simple step to the side, he slips into the alley. Measure steps carries him into the thickening crowd as he maneuvers easily between the quick paced bodies.

First stop on his agenda, Gringotts.

Hopefully, he could do his transactions without _any _interference.

* * *

><p>A stream of vulgar words slip pass Adrian's lips and it renews with strength each step backward. He should have known his entry into the wizarding bank would not be subtle. The moment he addresses the goblin teller, everyone within earshot heard his damned name. While escaping the inevitable is futile, Adrian would have preferred his coming out to be in a place with multiple exits.<p>

Damn the goblin and his tongue.

Green eyes glares up at the podium where the harrowing creature resides. The goblin returns to the glare with a taunting smile upon his gnarly face. Hardening his glare, he is startled from his impending gaze by the loud clamor from a woman. Slender fingers clench around his upper arm as his body is flung forward.

"Look, it is Harry Potter!" One exclaims in his ear.

Cool fingers brush aside his long fringe, exposing his lightning bolt scar to the world. Adrian hiss, yanking away from the offensive phalange. "The scar! It's real! He's the one!"

"Back off!" Adrian snaps, but his voice is drowned out by the excitement.

Overwhelm by the closeness of the crowd, he calls his magic to the surface. The tingling sensation flows to his fingertips as he prepares to wordlessly vanquish his burden.. However, the spell he has in mind is silenced by the shout of a young voice and the collision of a body. Adrian grunts loudly, and catches his balance. Glowing green eyes snaps to the offender, only to see two heads cover in red.

_No...it can't be._

"Nothing to see here people! Leave the poor kid alone." The first red head shouts, and swats at the persistent hands of Adrian's "devoted" fans.

The twin agrees as long arms wrap securely around his shorter frame, protectively of course. "You people should be a shame! Attacking an innocent child and accusing him of being someone he is not."

"That's right Feorge!" The first twin cries dramatically, while casting a quick glance at Adrian who standing behind him. He offers a wink as his lips twitch into a mischievous grin. Before Adrian could say anything, the red headed boy returns to his audience. "He is not this "Harry Potter" you all claim him to be."

"Correct Gred!" Gentle fingers brush aside raven strands, revealing to the stun crowd a scar-less forehead. "Look again before you make this assumption! There is no scar upon his head!"

A man closest to the trio stares at the clear spot and retorts angrily. "You did something to his head! I saw the scar! He is Harry Potter!"

"Gred" roll his eyes, and his twin follows with an exasperate sigh. "Clearly, you are blind sir, because there is no scar. Come close if you believe something wicked is afoot."

Adrian, stuck in the middle of this poly leans away from the offensive hand, and sneers. "I'm not him!" He growls low, and eyes the goblin who snorts loudly at the lie. "I swear, my name is Adrian Evans! I'm a muggleborn wizard!"

"Lies!" cries a woman from the back, causing the crowd to agree with the ludicrousness of this malarky.

Feorge and Gred share a look between them before they nod. Gred drew Adrian in close as his twin reaches into his pocket and produce a small, spherical ball. "I guess the jig is up!"

"'fraid so brother."

Feorge shrugs his shoulders and sighs once more. "Time to leave."

"Yup."

With a sharp throw, the sphere shaped ball slams into the stone floor and burst into a bright, blinding light. All surrounding eyes are shield from the brightness, and Adrian along with his two red headed saviors escape.


End file.
